


Выбор

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Расстановка: Брок без памяти, Стив — главный страдалец, а Баки ненавидит Рамлоу. И они соулмейты.





	Выбор

— Баки, так нельзя! — он очнулся от голоса, сиплого и взволнованного. Голова и тело болели, как будто на него стена обрушилась. Чувство знакомое, но…

— Нельзя? — он услышал другой голос, не отчаянный, как первый, а злой, яростный. — Этот ублюдок хотел убить тебя, Стив!

Тот, первый, шикнул:

— Не кричи. Разбудишь Брока, — он почувствовал, как горячая рука прикасается к его лбу. Не шершавая, а мягкая, будто этот прикоснувшийся в жизни не держал ничего тяжелее карандаша.

— Мне плевать.

— Он помогал тебе.

— Он хотел тебя убить, — настаивал на своём называемый Баки.

— Бак…

— Делай, что хочешь, — рыкнул второй. — Дебильный всепрощающий мудак! Давай, поцелуй его в жопу и в очередной раз подставь спину!

— Но ведь ты меня прикроешь, а, Бак?

— Ostopizdelo!

Он поморщился от звука хлопнувшей двери, проникнувшего в самый мозг и взорвавшего его яркой болью, и снова упал в зыбучую темноту.

***

 

В этот раз он очнулся от подступившей к горлу тошноты. Встал с кровати, нелепо размахивая руками, и почти упал, но был подхвачен горячими руками у самого пола. Эти же руки подали таз и поддерживали его аккуратно, пока он готовился выблевать внутренности. Пульс стучал в самых ушах, пот лился с него, как водопад, а тело дрожало от холода, прожигающего изнутри. И только там, где касались большие ладони, ничего не болело, не зудело и не отваливалось.

Ему дали стакан с тёплой водой и приказали пить мелкими глотками. Почему-то не возникало и мысли ослушаться, а всё существо тянулось к обладателю голоса, будто мотылёк на свет. Показалось, что, будь у него сейчас хвост, он бы завилял им, как радостная псина.

— Ну, что ты, Брок? — его потянули к большому и крепкому телу, прижали близко. Погладили по напряжённым плечам, обвели контур губ. — Открой глаза, давай же.

Он послушался. С осторожностью, будто впервые, открыл глаза и посмотрел на того, в чьих руках разместился. Попытался узнать, ухватить образ на грани сознания, но не смог.

— Красивый, — он смутился из-за своего каркающего голоса.

— Ох, Брок! Ты меня так напугал… Полгода…

— Меня зовут Брок?

Тот, кто держал его, замер, перестал гладить плечи и спину.

— Вау! — сзади раздался уже знакомый голос. — Командиру отшибло память?

Он повернулся. Посмотрел на такого же смутно знакомого мужика, как первый, и с боязливым удивлением понял, что тянет. И к нему. К этому красавчику со злым взглядом, совсем не похожему на первого, светлого и смотрящего с теплотой.

— Бак! — с хорошо знакомым отчаянием сказал первый.

— Молчу, Стив, — скривил губы Баки.

— Тебя зовут Брок, Брок Рамлоу, — произнёс Стив, сдерживая дрожь в голосе. Он устал находиться под дамокловым мечом, почти опустил руки. Предательство Брока и его кома выбили из колеи. Да, потом нашёлся Баки, и его жизнь вновь перестала быть чёрно-белой, но без Рамлоу он уже не мог представить себя. — Я — Стив Роджерс, а это — Баки Барнс. Мы… любовники, Брок.

Брок нахмурился. Открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, только осторожно высвободился из объятий Стива и сел на кровать. Посмотрел поверх головы Баки, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом:

— От тебя несёт ненавистью.

— Ты… — но начавшего говорить Баки прервал Роджерс:

— Баки, пойди за доктором.

Барнс до боли знакомо посмотрел исподлобья, но послушался и вышел. Брок понял, что не он один не может ослушаться завуалированного теплотой приказа Роджерса. Он лёг, вытянувшись по струнке. Разбираться с творящим бардаком не было ни сил, ни желания, но противное чувство зудело где-то подкоркой, не давало вновь ухнуть в кромешную темень, чтобы отдохнуть.

— Ты недоговариваешь, — нахмурился Брок.

— Проницательность никуда не делась, — Стив криво улыбнулся. — Мы истинные, Брок. Ты, Баки и я.

— Истинные? — не понял Рамлоу.

— Созданные друг для друга природой, идеально подходящие люди, — Стив снял напульсник с запястья и показал Броку росчерк чёрного цвета, будто живой.

Брок посмотрел на свои запястья, но они были чистыми, если не считать несколько шрамов от колюще-режущего и огнестрела. Стив рассмеялся, но как-то натянуто, и, приблизившись, аккуратно поддел больничную тряпку, надетую на Броке. Тот дёрнулся и потянул её вниз, но был остановлен хмыком Роджерса и его мягким прикосновением к бедру. Почти у паха.

— Вот, — и Брок всё-таки посмотрел вниз. Увидел точно такую же живую метку и поджал губы.

— А у Баки?..

— А у Баки на жопе, — буркнул Барнс, вернувшийся с доктором.

Его и Стива док сразу выгнал из палаты. Роджерс заупрямился, включил фирменный испепеляющий взгляд, так что Барнсу пришлось буквально вытаскивать его в коридор. Брок чувствовал, что они находятся рядом, ощущал их раздрай, похожий на его собственный, и не находил в себе сил думать об этом. Бездумно отвечал на вопросы доктора всё тем же каркающим голосом, выполнял команды и покорно дал пришедшей медсестре вколоть смесь обезболивающего и снотворного.

Навалившуюся темноту он принял с радостью.

***

 

Дом, который Стив называл «их», Броку понравился сразу. Аккуратный, маленький. И совершенно точно обжитый ими. Уютный, тёплый, местами — немного неряшливый.

— Баки… — Брок хотел попенять Барнсу из-за раскиданных в гостиной вещей, но замолк. И не только из-за удушающей волны неприязни, идущей от истинного.

Брок и Стив были теми ещё чистюлями. Вечно выдраивали каждый угол дома, в пасмурные дни намывали окна и не доверяли новомодным средствам уборки. И тёмные пятна одежды, разбросанной по гостиной, никак не вязались с воспоминаниями, пришедшими с дальнего уголка его мозга.

— Что такое, Брок? — Стив подошёл и аккуратно обнял его за плечи.

— Ничего, — о такой малости Брок говорить не хотел, чтобы не переполошить Стива. Баки на него было начихать.

Они пообедали заранее купленной в ресторане едой и пошли в гостиную. Вещи Баки всё так же чёрными пятнами выделялись на светлой мебели. Стив включил телевизор и устроился между ними, привычно притянул к себе Рамлоу и нахмурился, когда Баки отсел в кресло, демонстративно не сводя льдистого взгляда с утомлённого Брока.

— Молчи, Стиви, — предупреждающе оскалился Барнс. — Я с этим ублюдком дружбу и любовь водить не буду.

Брок сжал зубы, пережидая полыхнувший где-то глубоко в душе взрыв: ненависть, чёрная ненависть, испепеляющая. Будто между Броком и смертью в лице Барнса стоит только упрямый Стив.

Рамлоу не раз пытался узнать о причинах ненависти Барнса. Но Роджерс только мотал головой, говорил, что это дело прошлое, и затыкал готового взорваться потоком брани Баки. Эти двое умело оттесняли от Брока всех, кроме медицинского персонала, поэтому расспросить кого-нибудь ещё у него не получалось. Оставалось только надеяться на память, которая может в скором времени вернуться, если верить обещаниям занудного дока.

Стив погладил Брока по щеке и уставился в телевизор. Он устал спорить с Баки и разрываться между ним и Броком. Роджерс хотел обнять обоих, поцеловать их, перестать видеть затравленное выражение лица Рамлоу, когда тот исподтишка смотрит на Баки, тянется к нему и одёргивает себя. Ему осточертело каждую ночь ощущать на своей шкуре всё недовольство Барнса, который, после того как очнулся их истинный, перестал быть внимательным любовником. Да и тем, давно любимым Баки Барнсом, быть перестал. Будто зверь в него вселился, злой и охочий до его, капитановой, крови.

Но Капитан Америка не сдавался. Пресловутое «ни шагу назад» проявилось во всей красе. Тянул свою ношу, заменил жизнь существованием и пытался вытянуть окружающее дерьмо на себе одном. Ни от кого не ждал помощи.

— Нам завтра на работу, — заговорил вдруг Баки. — Буду набирать новую поддержку тебе, капитан.

Брок вздрогнул. Увидел вереницу знакомых лиц, вспомнил каждого по имени. Удивился тому, как там, в воспоминаниях, орал на бегущих парней матом, переплёвывая в этом Барнса в бешенстве. Голову сдавила боль, и он заскулил тихо.

— УДАР… — Брок оттолкнул Роджерса и посмотрел на довольного Барнса.

— Я лично распидорасил каждого, — улыбнулся тот.

Брок уже не слышал рык Роджерса и издевательский смех Баки. Его опять накрыла темнота.

***

 

С каждым днём Стиву становилось всё хуже. Таким беспомощным он не ощущал себя даже в далёких сороковых: ни когда узнал о том, что Баки призвали, ни когда направлял джет в море, зная, что навсегда оставляет истинного. Они не смогли тогда отыскать Баки, но не исчезнувшая часть метки убеждала Роджерса в том, что он жив. А это было главное. Перед падением он всеми силами молился и просил помочь Баки, отыскать для него их соулмейта. Но, видно, уже тогда высшие силы знали, что Капитан Америка не умрёт, а потому поиграли с его псевдо-предсмертным желанием. В своём обычном безумно жестоком стиле.

Баки ненавидит Брока. Для кого-то совершенно обоснованно, но не для Роджерса. Не для Стива, который понимает, что из них троих именно он больше подвержен силе истинности: он любит обоих, он был един с ними. А Барнс и Рамлоу ни разу не дотронулись друг до друга, не закрепили связь. Поэтому их не тянуло, не выламывало тело от совсем не фантомной боли в сердце.

Постоянное напряжение немного спадало только на работе. Там не было Брока, а потому Барнс немного расслаблялся, переставал рычать на Стива. И удивлялся, когда на очередную его шутку Кэп не реагировал. Только потом, почувствовав выжидающий взгляд, криво улыбался и хвалил, будто собаку: «Смешно, Баки, смешно».

Сэм не мог остаться в стороне. Он пытался разузнать подробности, совался к Баки с разговорами, огребал, совался вновь. Подходил к Кэпу, слышал ожидаемое «всё в норме, друг» и крыл их матом. Про Брока он не знал.

Брок тоже видел изменения в Стиве, но не обращал на это внимания. Каждый день он был готов свалиться в обморок от лавины информации, которая настигала сама собой, стоило услышать случайное — нужное — слово. Только всё это казалось неважным, потому что там было всё нормально: он работал на ЩИТ, тренировал своих ребят, любил Кэпа и вместе с ним искал Баки Барнса. Ничего заслуживающего ненависти с первого взгляда.

От Барнса он держался подальше. И Зимний Солдат здорово упрощал ему задачу: приходил позже Стива и уходил раньше него, никогда не садился за стол вместе с Броком и стал обитать на чердаке. Стив первое время пытался их переубедить, но потом махнул рукой, обозвал упрямыми идиотами и, не предупредив, ринулся в сердце заварушки в Азии.

«Спас тысячи людей!» — в экстазе бились СМИ, рассказывая о неизвестном супергерое. «Сбрасывал пар», — качал головой Кэп. И снова, снова, снова лез в пекло, возвращался еле живым, потому что подсознательно подставлялся под все удары, бездушно думая покончить со всем. И только в те моменты, когда полумёртвый, грязный, пропахший гарью Капитан Америка вваливался домой, он ощущал себя рядом с родными людьми, волнующимися за него. Пусть только до следующего утра.

Сэм злился. Лез к Баки уже не с разговорами, а с кулаками, хотя и знал, что получит по полной программе — показательное избиение в назидание новичкам.

— Ты его убиваешь! — кричал Сокол в лицо Барнса.

— Он сам себя убивает, — отправляя его в полёт, спокойно отвечал Баки.

Потом уходил, закрывался в любом свободном полигоне и давал себе волю, кидал, громил, проклинал Брока и Стива, скулил от потери чего-то важного, невидимого, но ощущаемого там, глубоко внутри, где у него — безжалостного убийцы и Агента Гидры — должна была бы зиять пустота вместо души.

Баки бесился из-за Роджерса. Для него всё было чётко: попытался убить Стива — стал целью. Инстинкт, пронесённый через не одно десятилетие, оставшийся после многочисленных заморозок и обнулений. Он не чувствовал никакой связи с Рамлоу. Не исключал того, что его связь с Кэпом — фикция. Иначе как можно идти убивать того, кто со всеми потрохами твой, а ты — его?

Баки не понимал.

Брок Рамлоу, пока Кэп и Солдат были на работе, предпочитал в одиночестве сидеть в небольшой кофейне и, кажется, каждый раз собирался вылакать все их запасы. Дома руки тянулись совсем не к кофе, но расстраивать Стива он не хотел, поэтому уходил из дома.

Мерно гудел маленький телевизор. Бариста смотрел его и комментировал, Брок поддакивал ему в нужных местах и пил кофе, старался не думать о том, что вечером опять придётся возвращаться в дом. К измученному Стиву, который никого не хочет слышать, и к ухмыляющемуся Барнсу. Если бы он не курвился, Брок давно предложил бы переспать, чтобы закрепить связь и прекратить наконец эту затянувшуюся холодную войну. Но к Баки было не подойти. И благодаря связи Брок слишком хорошо ощущал, как не хватает Стиву Барнса, замечал, как он тянется во время ласк в надежде найти их третью часть, но каждый раз терпит поражение.

\- …найдена подпольная хирургическая клиника, — услышал Брок. — Для операций использовали нелегально добытые органы. Также…

Рамлоу уставился на знакомое лицо хирурга и слепо потянул руку в поисках уже пустой чашки.

— Вам повторить американо?..

Брок заскрипел зубами, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик. Голову разрывало на части, глаза, кажется, готовы вскипеть от напряжения. Вспомнил он.

Вспомнил Гидру. Работу на два лагеря. Вспомнил Зимнего Солдата. Специально наводил Роджерса на ложный след, мешал найти Баки Барнса. Вспомнил приказ Пирса и лифт — о, Кэп тогда всё понял, считал своего истинного. И сразу простил. Всепрощающий мудак, правильно Барнс сказал. И после Лагоса вытащил, не дал подорваться. Тогда клинило от одного только вида Роджерса, хотелось то сдохнуть, то сдохнуть вместе с ним, чтобы никому не достался, раз не получится вместе, как раньше. А Стив даже рожу его перештопал. Прикасался после этого, заботился. Только в глаза больше не смотрел, как будто себя считал виноватым.

Брок кинул на стол несколько купюр и вышел, пошатываясь, из кофейни. Отмахнулся от надоедливого персонала, кое-как заполз в машину и вытащил таблетки, которые купируют приступ. Сглотнул их, не запил — сил тянуться за бутылкой воды не было — и откинулся на сидение. Сжал руками разваливающуюся голову, застонал в голос.

И, как только смог чётко видеть, поехал домой. Ему надо успеть до прихода Стива и Баки.

***

 

Лезвия, кровь, соскобленная с кожей метка, в надежде хоть немного приглушить связь, и мат сквозь судорожно стиснутые зубы. Ему доводилось самостоятельно вытаскивать из себя пули, но он никогда не подумал бы о том, что сам будет калечить себя ради эфемерной возможности хоть немного истончить связь истинности. Мудак.

Всколыхнутая, взорванная воспоминаниями ненависть к себе скалилась, хрипела, рычала не хуже бешеного пса, хаотично вгрызалась в саму суть Брока, а у него даже мысли не было защититься. Он не спасался, покорно стоял, не двигался; предложил бы и солью посыпать и поперчить — зачем есть пресное мясо — да не было времени; накручивал себя, вспоминал, вспоминал, вспоминал…

***

 

Баки первым ворвался в дом. Пролетел по всем комнатам, распахивая двери, и костерил командира на чём свет стоит.

— Его нет! — крикнул он перепуганному Стиву.

Заметил на своём столе ярко-розовый стикер. Сорвал его.

— Сукин сын…

«А чем ты лучше? Брок» и огромное сердечко внизу, скорее похожее на задницу.

— Он что-то сделал с меткой, — Стив ходил по гостиной, мельтешил. — Я больше не чувствую его, как раньше.

— И пусть.

— Баки!

Барнс закатил глаза:

— Это его выбор. Как и те два покушения на тебя.

— Гидра…

— Трусость и сволочная натура.

Стив сел у ног Барнса, положил голову ему на колени. Баки зарылся бионической рукой в короткие светлые волосы.

— Надо его найти.

— Нет. Это его выбор, Стиви.

— А как мы?..

— Как-то же до этого справлялись, да?

***

 

Дверь за влетевшим в раздевалку Баки с грохотом захлопнулась, а скамейка, на которую он кинул сумку, жалобно заскрипела. Только сила воли не позволила Солдату смять все шкафчики, как мусор.

Он устал смотреть в больные, воспалённые глаза Стива и отрицательно мотать головой. Ему надоела лживая, натянутая улыбка на его губах. Он больше не может притворяться, что не слышит ночью крики, стоны, не слышит то-чёртово-имя, слетающее с губ Стиви.

Покорёженный Капитан Америка улыбается только для постеров. Не говорит о чистоте языка, свою работу выполняет, как робот, и всегда, совсем как по законам Азимова, лезет в самое пекло, отталкивая остальных.

— Баки, — спокойный Кэп зашёл в раздевалку и сел рядом с ним.

Близко, руку протяни — дотронешься, но Баки не хочет, потому что Стив опять вздрогнет, посмотрит странно: «А ты имеешь право меня касаться?»

— Зачем пришёл, Стив?

— Узнать, почему ты прервал спарринг.

— А то ты, блять, не знаешь! — Баки вскочил, стараясь не смотреть на Роджерса. — Я тоже живой, Стив, и…

— И он живой, — Кэп встал напротив. — Только вот нас двое и мы здесь, в привычной обстановке, а он один, где-то чёрт знает где! Без якорей, без ничего, понимаешь?

— Стив, я…

— Пошли, Баки, пошли, — голос бесцветный, неподходящий Стиву. — Во всём этом дерьме виноваты мы все. И я не знаю, соскоблим мы его с себя или нет…


End file.
